Expectations
by capri1228
Summary: The past comes back to haunt the crew of Moya
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no part of Farscape or its characters.  
  
Setting: Anything up to and including Season 4.  
  
Author's note: Just because Farscape has taken a "temporary" hiatus doesn't mean our imaginations have to go on hiatus as well.  
  
John, Rygel and D'Argo had been off of Moya for two solar days flying what John called a recon mission. Since Scorpius was aboard when they obtained the last map from the traders, they all thought it best to seek out other traders and obtain new maps. Now that John had managed to shut down the Scarrans path to Earth, it would be a matter of time before Scorpy began tracking them again, so John believed. He wasn't taking any chances especially now with the life inside of Aeryn growing.  
  
He wanted to find a safe haven for his family, if such a thing existed.  
  
Rygel: Where the yotz is Moya? She was supposed to be here, wasn't she?  
  
D'Argo: Will you shut the frell up!  
  
John: Go to your happy place, Dee. (Turning toward Rygel.) Look Sparky, we are all tired of sharing this little space and breathing the same stale air. Pilot's last transmission said that they had to change the rendezvous point because of some readings Moya had on her long range scan. We will reach them soon. So do us all a favor and give it a rest.  
  
Rygel: I am hungry. I haven't eaten in 12 arns.  
  
John: We are all hungry Sparky. You are starting to look like a cheeseburger but you don't hear me complaining.  
  
Rygel: You don't have three stomachs.  
  
D'Argo: Shut up both of you!  
  
D'Argo tried the coms again.  
  
D'Argo: Pilot, we have reached the optimal point for communication. Can you read me?  
  
There was silence for 10 microts.  
  
Stark: We hear you.  
  
John: Stark?  
  
Stark: Yes, Crichton. We are sending you the coordinates to our destination.  
  
D'Argo: Where is Pilot?  
  
Pilot: I am here Captain D'Argo.  
  
John: Is there a problem Pilot?  
  
Pilot: There was a slight problem in Moya's neural cluster but Aeryn and Chiana are working on it.  
  
John: Aeryn?  
  
There was no answer.  
  
D'Argo: What is the problem with the coms?  
  
Again there was no answer.  
  
Rygel: What the frell is going on?  
  
John: Pilot? Pilot?!  
  
D'Argo: Lola has received Moya's coordinates.  
  
John: My spidey sense is tingling.  
  
As Lola approached Moya, D'Argo again tried to raise Pilot on the coms. For a couple of microts there was silence. John was sitting forward in his seat.  
  
Aeryn: D'Argo, its Aeryn.  
  
John: Aeryn! Is everything okay?  
  
Aeryn: It is fine now. We lost all coms for a while. Moya's systems need some rewiring. There are parts of her that still haven't healed well from the Scarran attack. Chiana and I are patching as many systems as we can.  
  
Rygel: May be you have done more harm than good.  
  
John looked back at him.  
  
John: We will be there in 60 microts to help.  
  
Aeryn: The only door Pilot could open is docking bay 5 with so many systems offline.  
  
D'Argo: Got it.  
  
D'Argo landed Lola. Chiana met them in the docking bay.  
  
Chiana: Hey fellas. What is the word on the maps?  
  
D'Argo: We have gotten some information on traders who may be interested in doing business with us. They are at least eight days travel from here.  
  
John: Chi, where is Aeryn?  
  
Chiana: She is in the den with Pilot helping to reroute systems to give him more control until Moya's rewiring is done.  
  
John: Thanks.  
  
John hurried out.  
  
Rygel: I am going to find sustenance. Let me know when we have made contact with the traders.  
  
D'Argo: So how are Moya and Pilot?  
  
Chiana: Pilot still has some blind spots but Aeryn and Stark are working on that. We are trying to do as much manually as we can to give her a chance to save her strength.  
  
D'Argo: We better get to command and do what we can.  
  
******** Aeryn was standing by the far wall in the neural cluster. She was waiting while Pilot ran a systems check on some wiring she just completed. There were DRDs milling around in the cluster helping with the rewiring.  
  
John walked in the den. Stark was sitting on the side of the console babbling as usual.  
  
John: Pilot?  
  
Pilot: Welcome back Commander.  
  
John: Thanks. How are you and Moya doing?  
  
Pilot: Better thanks to Aeryn.  
  
Stark: And me. And me. And me.  
  
Pilot sighed.  
  
Pilot: And Stark.  
  
John: Where is Aeryn?  
  
Pilot: She is in the neural cluster.  
  
John climbed down the stairs below Pilot's den. Aeryn was talking to the DRDs. She didn't notice John. He stood there for a moment just staring at her profile. Her usually flat stomach had a gentle roundness to it. Every time he thought about how close he came to losing them to the Scarrans and that neutralizer ray, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
John: Hey.  
  
She looked over. A sweet smile came to her face.  
  
Aeryn: Hey.  
  
He walked toward her.  
  
John: How is it going?  
  
Aeryn: Slowly.  
  
He laid his hand on her back. They greeted each other with a kiss.  
  
John: Need a hand.  
  
Aeryn: I'll take two.  
  
John: Where do you want me?  
  
She grinned and bit her lower lip. He smiled.  
  
John: Hold that thought.  
  
She pointed to the panel on the other wall.  
  
Aeryn: The DRDs are doing what they can but that panel is going to need substantial rewiring.  
  
John: I will get started.  
  
John bent down at her feet and got a couple of tools out of the box. When he stood up he laid his hand on her stomach.  
  
John: How is Shorty?  
  
Aeryn: Sleeping finally.  
  
He smiled at her and headed over to the panel.  
  
Aeryn: Frell.  
  
John: What?  
  
Aeryn: Pilot, do you know what this is?  
  
Pilot: Moya is.  
  
Before he could finish his sentence a panel in the neural cluster exploded. John was thrown head first into the panel he was working on and knocked out.  
  
D'Argo: Pilot, what the hezzamana was that?  
  
Pilot: There was a surge of energy in the neural cluster. I cannot get a response from Officer Sun and Commander Crichton.  
  
D'Argo and Chiana left command on a full run. They entered the den. Stark was sitting beside Pilot with his hands covering his face screaming. Rygel flew in behind Noranti.  
  
Rygel: Shut the frell up Stark!  
  
Chiana: Pilot anything from Aeryn or John?  
  
Pilot: No. The DRDs are not responding either.  
  
D'Argo went down the stairs with Chiana and Noranti. The cluster was filled with smoke. Sparks were coming out of one of the panels. Chiana spotted John first.  
  
Chiana: Over there.  
  
D'Argo went to him.  
  
D'Argo: John?  
  
John lifted his head.  
  
D'Argo: Are you okay?  
  
John: What the hell happened?  
  
D'Argo: Energy surge.  
  
It took Crichton's mind a microt to clear.  
  
John: Oh god, Aeryn. Aeryn was by the cluster when it.  
  
D'Argo looked around while helping John. John's eyes couldn't focus through the smoke and sparks.  
  
John: Aeryn!  
  
He sat up quickly. The room was spinning.  
  
John: Aeryn!  
  
Noranti was kneeling beside a pile of debris.  
  
Noranti: She is here.  
  
D'Argo helped John get to his feet. They moved over to Aeryn. They carefully removed the debris off of her. She was in a fetal position with her arms wrapped around her mid section in a protective manner. John touched her cheek.  
  
John: Aeryn?  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
John: Honey, can you hear me?  
  
Her eyes popped open. She started coughing.  
  
Aeryn: John. What happened?  
  
She started to uncoil her body.  
  
John: You don't remember?  
  
Aeryn: I detected an anomaly in the circuits and then.  
  
She thought for a microt.  
  
Aeryn: Nothing.  
  
John: It was an energy surge.  
  
Aeryn: Is Moya all right?  
  
John: Let D'Argo and the others worry about Moya. We need to make sure you and the baby are all right.  
  
She saw the trickle of blood on his temple.  
  
Aeryn: Are you okay?  
  
John: Let's just concentrate on you two right now.  
  
D'Argo: We should get her to the med chamber and do a scan to make sure there is no damage.  
  
Chiana: Can you move?  
  
Aeryn moved her arms and legs gingerly.  
  
Aeryn: I think so.  
  
John and D'Argo helped her to her feet. They took the long way out of the neural cluster so she didn't have to climb the stairs. John carried Aeryn a majority of the way.  
  
Chiana got the scanner revved up.  
  
Chiana: Ready.  
  
D'Argo: Do you know what you are doing with that?  
  
Chiana: I should. Zhann used it on me often enough.  
  
John reached for it.  
  
John: If you don't mind.  
  
She handed it to him. Aeryn laid back on the table. John started at her head and worked his way down. He knew her legs were okay because she did manage to stand and walk with little assistance. When he got to her midsection all eyes were on the image that appeared.  
  
John: (speaking just above a whisper) Oh god. Look at that. It is Shorty.  
  
D'Argo: Sometimes you forget that something so tiny is actually another person.  
  
Chiana moved closer to the image.  
  
Chiana: Wow. Hey, what is that? Multiple arms like Pilot.  
  
She pointed to what appeared to be another appendage. John smiled.  
  
John: No, two arms, two legs and one.(His voice cracked with emotion.) Shorty is a boy.  
  
He looked down at Aeryn. She had a smile on her face. She laid her hand on top of his.  
  
Noranti: He looks fine.  
  
John: Yes he does.  
  
Everyone was just staring at the image. Rygel's voice came over the coms.  
  
Rygel: Captain, Pilot says that he has made contact with the traders. We are making arrangements for a rendezvous.  
  
D'Argo: I am on my way.  
  
D'Argo looked at Aeryn. She nodded. He headed for command. Chiana was mesmerized by the image of the baby. She turned back toward Aeryn. She was staring at her belly.  
  
Chiana: May I?  
  
Aeryn nodded.  
  
Chiana laid her hand on Aeryn's stomach and looked back at the image of the baby. She saw the baby's fingers move slightly then she felt pressure against her hand. The baby had moved his foot. She smiled and looked at John.  
  
John: His way of saying hello.  
  
D'Argo: (voice over the coms) We will be meeting up with the traders in two arns.  
  
John turned off the scanner and looked down at Aeryn.  
  
John: I want you to rest for a while.  
  
Aeryn: I feel fine. A little sore but otherwise.  
  
She sat up slowly. He supported her.  
  
John: Aeryn, you will rest in here or in our chambers but you are going to rest for a while.  
  
She saw the look in his eyes and knew there was no need to argue.  
  
Aeryn: I choose chambers.  
  
John: Chiana, I will meet you in command after I get Aeryn settled in.  
  
Chiana: Okay.  
  
She scurried out. John turned toward Noranti and nodded at her. She blew dust into Aeryn's face. Aeryn looked at John with a dazed look in her eyes. He scooped her up into his arms.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
John: Come on little mommy. Junior needs some rest and so do you. 


	2. Part II

John walked into command.  
  
D'Argo: How is Aeryn?  
  
John: I had Noranti slip her a little magic dust. She will sleep for a while.  
  
Pilot: Moya and I are sorry for what happened.  
  
John: Relax Pilot. It was a fluke thing. Neither you nor Moya could have known that would happen.  
  
John leaned on the table beside Chiana.  
  
Pilot: Captain D'Argo, the traders will be sending a transport to meet us at the chosen point.  
  
D'Argo: We will be ready. Rygel?  
  
Rygel: (over coms) I eating can't it wait.  
  
D'Argo: The traders will be meeting us in half an arn. You and Noranti meet me at Lola now.  
  
John: D'Argo if they pull anything I should be there for back up. Chiana: (sarcastically) In your slow module with no weapons?  
  
John: I was thinking more of Aeryn's prowler.  
  
D'Argo: Can you handle the prowler?  
  
John: All I have to do is make sure it shots straight.  
  
Chiana: I will go with John.  
  
John looked at her.  
  
John: Not this time Pip. I need you to stay behind with Aeryn.  
  
Chiana: You said she would be out for a while.  
  
D'Argo: There is no telling how long these negotiations will take.  
  
John: She shouldn't wake up on an empty ship.  
  
Chiana: Stark is here.  
  
D'Argo: She is going to be mad when she wakes up.  
  
John: Stark doesn't have the same calming affect that you do on her.  
  
Chiana rolled her eyes at him.  
  
D'Argo: Just stay here!  
  
D'Argo stormed out of command.  
  
John: Do me this favor Chiana? I will deal with the fallout later. We will contact you when the deal is done.  
  
Chiana crossed her arms.  
  
Chiana: (annoyed tone of voice) Fine.  
  
John: Pilot, have the DRDs prepare Aeryn's prowler.  
  
Pilot: All ready being taken care of Commander.  
  
John left command.  
  
When Aeryn finally did awakened, it took her a while to shake the affects of Noranti's dust. She sat on the side of the bed holding her head in hands.  
  
Aeryn: Pilot?  
  
Pilot: Yes Officer Sun.  
  
Aeryn: Where is Crichton?  
  
Pilot: The Commander is with Ka D'Argo, Noranti and Rygel retrieving new maps.  
  
Aeryn stood up slowly.  
  
Aeryn: How long ago did they leave?  
  
Pilot: It has been several arns.  
  
Aeryn: Has there been any word from them?  
  
Chiana's voice came over the com.  
  
Chiana: Not yet.  
  
Aeryn: Chiana, where are you?  
  
Chiana: In command.  
  
Aeryn: I will be right there.  
  
Aeryn grabbed her pulse pistol off the hook by the door. She wore the buckle beneath her ever growing midsection.  
  
Chiana was standing by a control panel as Aeryn entered command.  
  
Aeryn: When were they due back?  
  
Chiana: They weren't sure but we should hear from them soon.  
  
Aeryn: Have you tried contacting them?  
  
Pilot: Captain D'Argo asked not to be contacted. They would contact us.  
  
Chiana: I am sure they are not in any trouble.  
  
Aeryn: What are you doing here anyway? I would have thought you would be the first one on Lola.  
  
Chiana: It is my turn on Aeryn watch.  
  
Aeryn: Crichton?  
  
Chiana: Who else?  
  
Aeryn: Pilot, how is Moya?  
  
Pilot: She is doing better. Crichton and D'Argo patched the damaged systems. She is at 75%.  
  
Aeryn stood staring out of the view window.  
  
Aeryn: Pilot, have the DRDs prepare my prowler and load the coordinates that Lola followed.  
  
Pilot: (hesitant) They. can't.  
  
Chiana: John followed D'Argo in your prowler encase there was a problem.  
  
Aeryn: What?!  
  
Chiana just stared at her waiting for her to explode.  
  
Aeryn: Prepare a transport pod.  
  
Chiana: If you are going, I am going. Aeryn watch, remember?  
  
Aeryn: We can't leave Pilot and Moya alone.  
  
Chiana: Stark is here.  
  
They looked at each other and sighed.  
  
Pilot: Captain D'Argo asked me not to allow anyone else to leave Moya before he contacted us.  
  
Aeryn: (angry tone) Allow? Who the frell does he think he is?  
  
Chiana: The captain. I told you all that title was going to his head.  
  
Aeryn: Pilot let me know as soon as they make contact with us.  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
Chiana: Where are you going? I am bored up here all by myself.  
  
Aeryn walked out without a word.  
  
Chiana: (smiling) Crichton is in deep dren.  
  
********  
  
Aeryn was sitting on the floor of her workout room. She was sitting Indian style with her eyes closed. Her arms glistened with sweat. She restricted her workouts because of the baby but hitting the bag was still a good way for relieving tension. She was doing deep breathing exercises when she felt something bump her leg.  
  
Aeryn: And what do you want?  
  
The multicolored DRD just sat there.  
  
Aeryn: Don't tell me Crichton has you checking up on me too?  
  
Pilot's voice came over the com.  
  
Pilot: Officer Sun, we have received a message from Captain D'Argo. They have the maps and are on their way back.  
  
Aeryn: No problems?  
  
Pilot: No.  
  
Aeryn: Thank you Pilot. Where are Chiana and Stark?  
  
Pilot: Chiana is in her chambers and (sighing) Stark is here with me.  
  
Aeryn: When will they be docking?  
  
Pilot: ¾ of an arn.  
  
Aeryn picked up her towel. She got to her feet and headed toward the door. She looked back at 1812. He was just sitting there.  
  
Aeryn: Well don't just sit there let's go. Daddy is coming home.  
  
The DRD followed her.  
  
Since Aeryn started showing more she has taken to wearing Crichton's t- shirts and some of the larger shirts from the stash of peacekeeper uniforms around the ship.  
  
She was in command scanning the area while waiting for the other's to return.  
  
She saw a bleep on the sensors.  
  
Aeryn: Pilot, did you see that?  
  
Pilot: What?  
  
Aeryn: There. There it is again.  
  
Pilot: It is coming from the edge of our range sensors.  
  
Aeryn: Can you move a little closer to get a better read?  
  
Pilot communicated with Moya for several microts.  
  
Pilot: Aeryn, it seems to be some type of transmission.  
  
Aeryn: Can you trace it? Careful it could be peacekeeper or Scarran.  
  
Pilot: It appears to be an automated message broadcasting the same message over and over in 40 microt intervals.  
  
Aeryn: Can you retrieve and play the message?  
  
Pilot: I will try.  
  
Aeryn kept watchful eye on the sensors to make sure they were not being scanned while they tried to retrieve the message.  
  
Pilot: Lola and the prowler are approaching. They will be landing in 80 microts.  
  
Aeryn was glad they were back safe, furious that John and D'Argo had excluded her like that but she was more concerned about the message they were picking up.  
  
Aeryn: Chiana, the others are returning. Docking bay 3.  
  
*********  
  
Chiana: Welcome back frellniks.  
  
Rygel: Problem?  
  
Chiana: (staring at D'Argo) You told Pilot not to let us leave the ship.  
  
D'Argo: It was for your own safety and Aeryn's.  
  
He moved passed her. John hopped down out of Aeryn's prowler.  
  
John: Chiana, we both decided.  
  
She held up her hand to John.  
  
Chiana: I am the least of your worries Crichton.  
  
John: How bad?  
  
Chiana: Remember that time D'Argo thought you were the one who damaged Lola.  
  
John rubbed his head in the spot where he got hurt.  
  
John: Where is she?  
  
Chiana: Command.  
  
Rygel: Well at least we have the maps. Thanks, in no small way, to me.  
  
Noranti: You handled yourself well Dominar.  
  
Rygel: Well enough for some of your chowder.  
  
Noranti touched his head.  
  
Noranti: Coming up.  
  
D'Argo: John and I will go over the maps with Pilot and find a supply planet. We are running low.  
  
John: In the den.  
  
D'Argo: We can upload them from command.  
  
John took a deep breath.  
  
Chiana: Face her now. It won't get any easier later, if she has to come and find you.  
  
D'Argo, John and Chiana headed for command. When they entered Aeryn was standing at one of the consoles with her back to them.  
  
John walked over with his hands in the air.  
  
John: Honey, I know you are furious but I can explain.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
John: Aeryn.  
  
When he touched her, she spun quickly as if she didn't know he was there.  
  
John: What's the matter?  
  
Pilot: Moya has picked up a transmission that is being broadcast to every passing ship within a 4000 metra range.  
  
D'Argo: Peacekeeper? Scarran? Are they looking for us?  
  
Aeryn: (staring straight ahead) Play it aloud, Pilot.  
  
Rygel came floating in just as the message began.  
  
I am offering the most powerful weapon in the territories to the highest bidder. Send your representatives to the coordinates encoded in this message and come with lots of currency.  
  
John saw the look on Aeryn's face.  
  
John: You obviously recognize the voice. Who is it?  
  
Rygel's throne sled elevated slightly. He looked at Aeryn.  
  
Rygel: Furlow.  
  
Aeryn's eyes lowered to the floor.  
  
D'Argo: Can you trace the message?  
  
Pilot: Moya is working on it. It is beyond our range. Moya believes it is coming from the edge of Tormented Space and the Uncharted Territories.  
  
John: Why would Furlow be out in Tormented Space?  
  
Aeryn: The Scarran Dreadnaught was destroyed coming to pick her up. They probably believe she was the cause.  
  
Rygel: Anyone who makes an alliance with the Charrads and Scarrans deserved what she gets.  
  
John touched Aeryn. She looked at him.  
  
Aeryn: I going to go to the den to work with Pilot. May be there is something I can do to help.  
  
John: Are you okay?  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
Aeryn: Fine  
  
She walked out. 


	3. Part III

Pilot: Moya will be able to pinpoint the location of the coordinates within the arn. It does appear that the destination is in the Uncharted Territories.  
  
Rygel: You don't intend for us to go back there, do you?  
  
D'Argo looked over his shoulder.  
  
John: What if Furlow has managed to recreate the displacement engine?  
  
Rygel: We don't know that is what she is selling. May be she has wormholes?  
  
John: It doesn't matter what she has we know she has something.  
  
Rygel: You can't be sure of that.  
  
John: She is probably #10 or 12 on the Scarrans' hit list because of that light show John put on at Dam Ba Da. She wouldn't send a message out to the four corners of the universe calling all takers if she didn't have something to sell. This message is a neon light leading the Scarrans right to her. Furlow was a thieving tralk but she wasn't stupid.  
  
D'Argo: John is right.  
  
Rygel: That doesn't mean we have to get involved.  
  
They both turned and looked at him. He lowered his head.  
  
Chiana and Noranti walked into command.  
  
Chiana: What did we miss?  
  
John: Same old, same old.  
  
He turned back toward the controls.  
  
Chiana: So do we have a plan yet?  
  
D'Argo: Everyone should be here. Pilot, where are Aeryn and Stark?  
  
Pilot: Stark is here with me. Aeryn.  
  
John: I know where she is. I'll get her.  
  
John left command.  
  
*********  
  
John approached the observation deck cautiously. He stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath.  
  
When he entered he found Aeryn sitting along the wall staring out at the stars. She was rubbing her stomach.  
  
John: Shorty moving around again.  
  
Aeryn: Always.  
  
He went in and sat on the wall.  
  
John: Penny for your thoughts.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
John: We haven't really talked since Moya tapped into Furlow's party line.  
  
He laid his hand on her extended legs and pulled them across his legs.  
  
John: Are you okay?  
  
She nodded and looked back towards the stars.  
  
John: Aeryn, I can't even imagine the feelings this must be bringing up for you. All I ask is that you don't shut me out.  
  
Aeryn: I don't mean to. This just kind of hit me like a tan of bricks.  
  
John: Tan of .? (grinning) Ton of bricks.  
  
Aeryn: That's what I meant. He softly massaged her ankles.  
  
John: We have talked out many things since you returned but we never really talked about Furlow.  
  
Aeryn lowered her eyes.  
  
John: But for her actions, you could be sitting here with John #2, or 1 depending how you look at it.  
  
She quickly corrected him.  
  
Aeryn: I am not wishing he was here instead of you. I have never wished that.  
  
John could see her need for him to believe her. He nodded.  
  
John: I know.  
  
She slid down the bench closer to him. His hands rested on her thigh.  
  
John: So what is going on in that beautiful head of yours?  
  
Aeryn: When I was away I thought a lot about everything that happened to me, you and the other John. I kept coming back to the thing that you and John seem to talk about all the time, fate and destiny.  
  
John: Fate?  
  
She nodded.  
  
Aeryn: I kept thinking that there had to be a reason why. Why you were twinned? Why we were separated? Why he died after we.  
  
John: After you became a couple.  
  
She looked at him.  
  
Aeryn: Yes.  
  
John: And you think the answer had something to do with destiny or fate?  
  
Aeryn: I know it is probably not rational thinking but if you remember I wasn't thinking all that clearly when I came back.  
  
John: I remember.  
  
John stroked her fingers gently.  
  
John: So you think the twinning and all the dren that has happened to the three of us since was part of our fate?  
  
Aeryn: Fate, destiny may be even a test. I don't know. What I do know is all those events had to happen the way they happened for us to be in this place that we are right now.  
  
He looked into her eyes.  
  
John: And what place is that?  
  
She entwined her fingers with his.  
  
Aeryn: Together. Expecting a baby. Me loving you so much sometimes I feel like I can hardly breathe and not being scared of it.  
  
John smiled and leaned into her. They pressed their foreheads together.  
  
John: (speaking just above a whisper) Love you.  
  
Her eyes closed.  
  
Aeryn: Love you.  
  
D'Argo's voice came booming out of the coms.  
  
D'Argo: John, have you found her yet? We are waiting.  
  
John sat up. He slid out from under her legs and got to his feet. He held his hands out to her.  
  
John: (pulling her to her feet) We are on our way.  
  
Aeryn: What is going on?  
  
John: Plans for mission impossible III. 


	4. Part IV

Moya's crew sat in command listening to D'Argo lay out the plan that he and John came up with.  
  
Rygel: Why do we have to subject ourselves to your small ship again?  
  
D'Argo growled.  
  
John: We have explained that Buckwheat.  
  
Chiana: Moya is not strong enough to withstand any more attacks besides.  
  
Aeryn: She is as well known as we are by now.  
  
John: It would be like strolling down the street with Brad Pitt and expecting no one to notice.  
  
D'Argo: We will be going to the meeting in Lola. She can protect us in ways that Moya can not.  
  
Aeryn: Where will Moya be?  
  
John: Arnessk with Jool. It has an atmosphere conducive to healing. She should be able to recuperate there. Hopefully by the time we get there she will be able to starburst, just encase we have any followers.  
  
Rygel: So we are going to be cooped up in that little ship again!  
  
Stark: Do we know how long?  
  
D'Argo: However long it takes to get this done.  
  
Chiana: From the stories I have heard, Furlow will know you, Aeryn, John and Ryg. So that leaves me, Stark and Noranti.  
  
John: D'Argo and I have thought of that. That works in our favor if Scarrans don't show up at the auction but we can't rely on that.  
  
Chiana: You think Ahkna will be there?  
  
John: Don't know but you can bet that our names and faces have been distributed to ever Scarran large and small.  
  
Aeryn: Not too mention the Charrids and Khalish. We destroyed a delicate balance between all of them when we destroyed Katarazi.  
  
Stark: Aeryn is right.  
  
Chiana: So what do we do?  
  
D'Argo: We thought we would use the genetic transformation device that you and Noranti got from the commerce settlement when Aeryn was taken by the Scarrans. You do still have it, don't you?  
  
Chiana: Of course.  
  
Rygel: That change was only temporary. What happens when it wears off?  
  
Noranti: That device not only changed our appearance but also our DNA for a short time.  
  
She looked in Aeryn's direction.  
  
John: For obvious reasons Aeryn can not be transformed.  
  
Stark: The change is only temporary? How long does it last?  
  
D'Argo: Nearly five solar days.  
  
Pilot: What if that is not enough time?  
  
Chiana: It has to be.  
  
Aeryn: So what is my function?  
  
Chiana: You could hang back in Lola. D'Argo can cloak her and if it looks like we are getting in deep and need rescuing.  
  
John: We don't think Moya and Pilot should be left alone.  
  
Rygel: I will stay with them and go to Arnessk.  
  
John: Sorry Guido, can't go to market without our mouthpiece.  
  
Pilot: Captain, Moya and I understand the need for your plan but she is nervous about returning to Uncharted Territory. We would both feel better if someone was left onboard.  
  
Before Rygel could say anything, D'Argo looked at Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn: No, you are not leaving me behind.  
  
Noranti: You are the likely choice. Because of the child you can not be altered genetically.  
  
Chiana: It would be safer.  
  
John: With the sensor distorter installed Moya can imitate any ship she needs to avoid danger.  
  
Aeryn: So you're on their side?  
  
John went to her.  
  
John: Honey it is the right thing to do for the baby's sake. He has been through enough, don't you think?  
  
Aeryn: How will I know if.?  
  
John took her hand in his. His thumb was rubbing the ring on Aeryn's finger.  
  
John: The genetic thingy only works for five solar days. If we haven't been able to do anything by then, we will leave. We won't risk getting caught.  
  
He leaned into her and whispered.  
  
John: I have too much to look forward to.  
  
She reluctantly agreed to stay with Pilot and Moya. John kissed her forehead.  
  
John: Thank you.  
  
Chiana hopped off the table.  
  
Chiana: When do we leave?  
  
D'Argo: A day.  
  
Stark: When will we change our appearances?  
  
John: How long does the change take?  
  
Chiana: Depends on how much you want changed.  
  
Noranti: It can be up to 3 arns.  
  
John: How long will it take us to get there from the separation point?  
  
D'Argo: Pilot?  
  
Pilot: Moya estimates eight arns at a speed of hatch 11.  
  
John: So at least one of us has to do their transformation while we are still on Moya. The others can be done while in route. I suggest the one who will need the most work.  
  
All heads turned to D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo: What?  
  
Noranti: What are we going to do once we discover this weapon?  
  
John: Buy it, steal it or if all else fails blow the holy hell out of it.  
  
Rygel: What if Furlow is able to rebuild it?  
  
Aeryn: She can't if she is dead.  
  
Everyone looked in Aeryn's direction.  
  
Pilot: Captain, Moya has discovered why it was so difficult to track the coordinates.  
  
Pilot's revelation drew everyone's attention away from Aeryn.  
  
John: I was waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
D'Argo: What is it Pilot?  
  
Pilot: The message is emanating from a ship. It is never in the same place twice.  
  
Chiana: A ship?!  
  
Rygel: A ship! We can't board a ship. It is suicide.  
  
John: We managed on Scorpy's command carrier.  
  
Rygel: We had Aeryn, Crais and Talyn with us.  
  
John looked at Noranti and Stark.  
  
John: Okay we haven't traded up but we can do this and if we can't, we just pull out of the auction and beat it the hell out of there.  
  
D'Argo: Plan stays the same. We buy, steal or blow it up. Lola destroyed that old Leviathan with no problem. I am sure she can blow up almost anything.  
  
Rygel: Almost!  
  
John: D'Argo is right. The plan will still work. We just have less space to work in that is the only difference.  
  
Aeryn: Once Lola is in range you should get a schematic of the ship so you know which points to direct your firepower for optimal damage.  
  
John looked at her.  
  
John: (smiling) Great minds think alike. I was just thinking that same thing.  
  
Aeryn: That is a scary thought.  
  
D'Argo: I will go over Lola's systems and make sure everything is in working order. Pilot, have some DRDs meet me in the docking bay.  
  
Pilot: Yes Captain.  
  
D'Argo walked out. Chiana called after him.  
  
Chiana: I think the color green will suit you.  
  
She followed him out of command. Noranti went over to Rygel.  
  
Noranti: I will fix a good meal for all before we leave.  
  
Rygel: Chowder?  
  
Noranti: Of course.  
  
He went with her. Stark stared at John and Aeryn for a microt.  
  
Stark: I am going to sit with Pilot encase he needs me.  
  
John shook his head as Stark rushed out.  
  
John: I think that replicator damaged some of the good brain cells he still had left.  
  
Aeryn was standing by the view screen with her back to him. He walked up behind her and gently stroked her silky hair.  
  
John: Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn: Remember that rational thinking we were talking about before?  
  
John: Yes.  
  
Aeryn: Well I am having another irrational moment.  
  
She turned to him.  
  
Aeryn: I want you to make me a promise.  
  
John: Okay.  
  
She lifted her fingers to his lips.  
  
Aeryn: Don't say okay until you hear the promise.  
  
He nodded. She lowered her hand.  
  
Aeryn: I want you to promise me that no matter what happens Furlow, displacement engine, Scorpius, Ahkna, the Emperor, Earth whoever or whatever.you promise me that we will be together when our son is born.  
  
John: Aeryn you are not due for at least another four or five monens. We are going to be gone, worse case scenario, two weeknens.  
  
Aeryn: I said it was irrational.  
  
John stepped close to her. He took her beautiful face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
John: Nothing but death could keep me from it.  
  
Aeryn: Say the words Crichton.  
  
John: I promise.  
  
She slipped her arms around his waist. He pulled her into him. They just held each other without another word passing between them. 


	5. Part V

Chiana was staring at John as they awaited the transport from Furlow's ship.  
  
Chiana: I understand the darker skin and the dark hair but what is with the ears and eyebrows.  
  
John was fidgeting with his jacket.  
  
John: I am a Trekkie from way back.  
  
Chiana: Trekkie?  
  
John: Star Trek. You know bad ass James T. Kirk and his annoying yet lovable analytic sidekick, Mr. Spock with the pointy ears?  
  
He looked for recognition in her face.  
  
John: Clearly you didn't watch any quality programs on television.  
  
Chiana touched the tip of one of his ears. John jerked his head away.  
  
John: Easy they are still a little sensitive. You didn't say that the distortion was painful.  
  
Chiana: What did you expect? You are altering your features.  
  
Noranti screamed when Rygel bit into her hand. The others turned to look.  
  
D'Argo: What is it.?  
  
When they caught sight of Rygel, laughter filled the ship.  
  
Rygel: I am a Dominar. A male. I refused to be left in this state.  
  
Stark: It is only temporary Rygel. There was no other disguise that would work for you.  
  
John: It is not the first time you had to dress up like a female.  
  
Rygel: This is different than just dressing like a female.  
  
D'Argo: Not really.  
  
D'Argo was staring at the massive ship. All eyes turned toward the window.  
  
John: That's big, really big.  
  
Chiana: Much bigger than that old Leviathan. Are you sure Lola will be able to disable it?  
  
D'Argo: The schematics are being downloaded now. Lola will find the correct points. We just have to make sure we can get off.  
  
Noranti: The transport is here.  
  
John: All right everyone remember their new names and act accordingly.  
  
Stark was mumbling and rocking back and forth. John stared at him.  
  
John: Stark, we are going to be fine as long as we don't do anything to draw attention to ourselves.  
  
Stark stopped rocking and looked at him.  
  
Stark: Of course. Of course.  
  
John: By the way, you look great with a whole face.  
  
He turned back around. D'Argo allowed the transport to dock to Lola. For a microt John looked like he was far away. D'Argo tapped him.  
  
D'Argo: I am sure she is fine. She should be reaching Jool soon.  
  
John nodded. He took one last look at his face and ran his finger along his now elongated eyebrow.  
  
John: Too bad I didn't have this distorter when I went to my first convention. I would have won best look-a-like hands down.  
  
********  
  
Aeryn never thought she would be alone like this once she returned to Moya and John. She found herself wandering around Moya's corridors with not much direction or purpose. She ended up in her chambers. She realized that with all that had happened since they left Earth she never watched the television she got for Crichton. She picked up the remote and which took a couple of moments to figure it out. When she finally got it turned on the tape in the VCR began to play.  
  
She recognized the man talking as the man who interviewed her. Her image appeared on the screen. She sat there and watched the tape until it reached its end. She popped it out of the VCR. There was sadness inside her when she realized how they reacted to her and the others.  
  
Moya was just about in range to transmit the coded message to Jool from D'Argo. Aeryn slipped into the den. She seemed sullen.  
  
Pilot: It is quiet here without the others.  
  
Aeryn: Yes, too quiet.  
  
Aeryn slipped up onto the console.  
  
Pilot: We are very close to Arnessk.  
  
Aeryn: Good I am looking forward to seeing it. When John described it sounded very much like Earth.  
  
She lowered her eyes.  
  
Pilot: Is there something wrong?  
  
She pushed her hair back behind her ears.  
  
Aeryn: Being born into military service and growing up on a ship, you miss a lot of things but they don't matter because you never really had them so you don't know you are missing anything. You know what I mean?  
  
Pilot lifted his head slightly.  
  
Pilot: I think I am following.  
  
Aeryn: John left behind a great deal when he walked away from Earth and gave up everything when he closed the wormhole leading to Earth.  
  
Pilot: Somehow I do not think the Commander would describe it as a loss.  
  
Aeryn looked down at her stomach.  
  
Pilot: What is distressing you? Can we help?  
  
Aeryn: As far apart as John and I have been, I always believed that one day we would come together and go back to his Earth with our child and make a life for ourselves. A life where our child could be safe and not chased all over the universe because of who his parents are or what we've done. It was a distant hope I have carried since I realized John was the father.  
  
Pilot: He is not that far away and they will return soon.  
  
Aeryn: I don't mean physical distance. I was speaking of emotional distance.  
  
Aeryn was twisting the diamond ring around on her finger.  
  
Aeryn: I watched the videotape about our visit to Earth.  
  
Pilot: And you have changed your mind about returning there?  
  
Aeryn: They didn't trust us. They thought we were setting them up for attack. They feared us.  
  
Pilot: Yes Chiana has spoken of the tape.  
  
Aeryn: Our children, Crichton's and mine, would never be welcomed by the peacekeepers. I knew that but I held out hope that Crichton's people would be accepting of me, of my child.  
  
Pilot: Now you believe they would not be?  
  
Aeryn: They would treat him as an experiment, a danger to the human race. They would study him and lock him away.  
  
Pilot: Commander Crichton would never let that happen.  
  
Aeryn: Humans are no different than other races I have known. They fear what they do not understand.  
  
Pilot: Moya and I hope you know that your child, your children, will always have a home here with us.  
  
She touched her hand to his cheek.  
  
Aeryn: I do know. Thank you.  
  
Pilot: There is always a chance they will change their minds.  
  
Aeryn: I guess it doesn't matter. Crichton has closed the wormhole that leads to his world.  
  
Pilot: I believe the Commander hopes he will be able to find another way back someday.  
  
Aeryn: I know. That is my hope for him and my worry for myself.  
  
There was a quiet between them when a beeping sound came from the console.  
  
Aeryn: What is it? Trouble?  
  
Pilot: It is Jool. She has received D'Argo's message and awaits our arrival.  
  
Aeryn: I never thought I would ever hear myself say this but it will be good to see Jool again.  
  
Pilot: Yes, it will.  
  
Aeryn: I am going to pack a few things to take down to the planet. Com if you need me.  
  
Aeryn hopped down off the console and left the den.  
  
********  
  
Everyone was checked for weapons as they passed through security when they boarded the transport to Furlow's ship. Once the transport was away, D'Argo's ship obeyed his pre-set command and cloaked itself.  
  
When the transport docked the passengers were lead into a hall.  
  
Stark: There must be over 60 different species represented here.  
  
John: And I thought America was a melting pot. (Adjusting his jacket) All right everyone mingle and don't call any attention yourself. The objective is to blend in.  
  
D'Argo noticed some Zenetan pirates over in the corner. As his eyes scan the crowd from his height vantage point, he spotted a very familiar face in the crowd.  
  
D'Argo: Spack, we have a problem.  
  
John looked at him.  
  
John: That is Spock, not Spack. What is so hard about Spock?  
  
D'Argo: Whatever.look.  
  
D'Argo gestured. John craned his neck. Sikozu was making her way through the security checkpoint.  
  
Rygel: (whispering) I say we tell them we have changed our mind and get the frell out of here, where that tralk is Scorpius can't be far behind.  
  
Noranti: She is right.  
  
Rygel grunted at her.  
  
Chiana: It is because she is here, we have to stay.  
  
John: Chiana is right. If Scorpy is interested enough to come or send a bidder, than we have to know what the weapon is.  
  
D'Argo: All right I suggest we separate. Sikozu knows about the genetic transformer as does Scorpius. We can't be seen in a group. Chi and Stark with me. Noranti and queeny go with Spack. See what you can find out by roaming through the bidders and try to avoid Sikozu.  
  
D'Argo began to move away.  
  
John: Spock!  
  
John, Noranti and Rygel headed off. Because D'Argo forced Rygel to leave his throne sled on the Lola, John had to carry him around in a sack on his back. Rygel kept barking orders to John about where to go and who to talk to. John finally got fed up and grabbed one of his ears.  
  
John: Look Yoda, this is not comfortable for either of us so give it a rest.  
  
Noranti touched John's arm.  
  
Noranti: Is this Furlow?  
  
Furlow entered the room with four Charrid armed guards around her.  
  
John: Looking as lovely as ever.  
  
Furlow approached the podium. The crowd quieted down.  
  
Furlow: Welcome paying customers. I know that you are all anxious to see what you are here for so I have arranged for you to see a video demonstration. Because of the power of the weapon, I can not perform a live demonstration now but will for the highest bidder.  
  
The lights dimmed. A 3-D image appeared behind her.  
  
Furlow: Notice the Scarran dreadnaught.  
  
Rygel recognized the image immediately. He whispered in John's ear.  
  
Rygel: Furlow didn't do this. The other John did.  
  
The crowd gasped loudly when they saw how the power of the weapon destroyed the dreadnaught within microts. The image had been altered to remove John's module and the wormhole. She made it seem like the weapon was fired from a ship. John had heard the story from Aeryn and the others but this is the first time he saw the weapon in action. He looked at the faces of the crowd. They were like a pack of hungry dogs that just had a piece of raw meat laid in front of them.  
  
John: (speaking just above a whisper) How could he make this?  
  
Rygel: What?  
  
John didn't respond. The lights came up.  
  
Furlow: Now let me show you what you the actually weapon itself. I warn you there are Charrid guards all around you at every exit. Do not attempt anything or you will be killed immediately.  
  
D'Argo's eyes scanned discretely. There were guards posted at every doorway.  
  
The weapon was wheeled into the room.  
  
Furlow: Now you will each get a chance to take a look at the weapon from a safe distance before we start the bidding in an arn.  
  
Noranti was watching Sikozu. She noticed her talking into a small device.  
  
The Charrid guards moved into position around the weapon as Furlow gestured for the bidders to take a look.  
  
John: I am going to get a look at that.  
  
He took the pack off carrying Rygel. He held it up to Noranti.  
  
John: Your turn Granny.  
  
Noranti took him.  
  
John: You two go find Dee. I will meet you all at the spot in half arn.  
  
Noranti nodded.  
  
Chiana was trying to distract one of the guards while D'Argo sent a message to Lola. When she saw D'Argo touch his forehead she snubbed the guard and walked away. Noranti and Rygel met up with them and Stark.  
  
D'Argo: Where is Crichton?  
  
Rygel: He said he had to get a look at the weapon.  
  
Noranti: We have another problem.  
  
Stark: What?  
  
Noranti: I saw Sikozu speaking into something. She must be in contact with Scorpius.  
  
D'Argo: He is probably close. I am having Lola scan for the command carrier. I don't see any other peacekeepers here so his should be the only vessel.  
  
Stark: What do we do if Scorpius is here? What do we do? What do we do?  
  
D'Argo: (grabbing Stark's wrist so he will stop flaying) When Jo.Spack comes back we will figure out our next move until then keep calm.  
  
Stark: Calm. Yes calm. I can be calm.  
  
Stark took a deep breathe.  
  
When John got close to the weapon he started looking at it from every angle. He didn't know how he knew but he knew exactly the components that were needed to make this a viable weapon. He needed to look at one thing a little closer. He needed a distraction. When a Plokavian brushed passed John, he "inadvertently" pushed him into one of the Charrids. The other three guards swarmed around the fallen Plokavian and it gave John a chance to get a good look at the inner compartment. He grinned and stepped back just in time for the Charrid to return to his post.  
  
Chiana and Noranti were keeping an eye on Sikozu from a distance while D'Argo and Rygel tried to keep Stark calm. He was beginning to feel the effects of the genetic transformation and was finding it difficult controlling his energy.  
  
John: Hey guys, I got good news.  
  
D'Argo: We have bad news.  
  
Rygel: Sikozu is talking to Scorpius and Stark is about to blow.  
  
John: What?  
  
D'Argo: Noranti saw Sikozu talking into a small device, probably in communication with Scorpius. She and Chiana are watching her now but if she is in contact with Scorpius he could be waiting right outside that door.  
  
John: We knew that was a possibility. (gesturing to Stark) What about two- face?  
  
D'Argo: His energy has been confined by the change. It is becoming uncontrollable.  
  
Rygel: So if you have some good news lets hear it.  
  
John: We have to get the ladies back and get the hell off this boat.  
  
D'Argo: What about.?  
  
John: Dee, trust me. We have to go.  
  
D'Argo: You keep an eye on these two I will get Chiana and the old woman.  
  
D'Argo headed off. John saw Sikozu crossing the hall.  
  
John: You two wait here. I have to talk to her.  
  
Rygel: Are you farbot? She will tell Scorpius we are here.  
  
John: I don't think so. Besides she saved my life a couple of times, I owe her at least a warning.  
  
Rygel: Warning about what?  
  
John rushed off after Sikozu. D'Argo rounded up the ladies.  
  
Sikozu had slipped in to the hall. She took the communicator out and was about to contact Scorpius when John grabbed the device.  
  
John: Long time no see Sputnik.  
  
Sikozu looked him up and down.  
  
Sikozu: Crichton?  
  
John: You are not about to call Grasshopper and have him crash the party, are you?  
  
Sikozu: How does that concern you?  
  
John: Look I am doing this because you have helped me on a couple of occasions and although I don't think your choice in men is all that great, you don't deserve to die for it.  
  
Sikozu: You are wrong about Scorpius. I have tried to tell you but..  
  
He held up his hand.  
  
John: As much as I would love to hear you sing the praises of leatherman, I have other things on my mind. The weapon is a fake, bogus, not worth the toilet paper it is printed on.  
  
Sikozu: And why should I believe you.  
  
John: No reason except I got a good look at it and it is a fake.  
  
Sikozu: Why would Furlow call these potential enemies here to bid on something that doesn't work? They will kill her for think she has double crossed them.  
  
John: They will never know. The only one who will know is the winner of the bidding war and trust me they are going to find out the hard way. Now I have warned you.  
  
He took her hand and stuck the device in it.  
  
John: What you do with that warning is up to you?  
  
He turned to leave.  
  
John: Oh and I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell your boyfriend that you saw me here.  
  
He looked over his shoulder.  
  
John: That's if you want to keep him alive because the next time I see him I will probably kill him.  
  
He hurried back to find his friends. Once the bidding began the ship was going to be put on lock down.  
  
Rygel convinced Furlow's people that they were not equipment to handle such a powerful weapon and wanted to pull out of the bidding. The transport returned them back to Lola. D'Argo made her visualize long enough for them to board as soon as the transport left he cloaked again.  
  
D'Argo: Okay, what the hezzamana happened? I thought we were going to steal it, buy it or blow it up.  
  
John: No need Furlow is going to do that for us. Once she robs some poor sucker out of his hard earned currency.  
  
Chiana: What?  
  
Rygel: How about you speak logic for those of us who weren't raised on a backward planet?  
  
John: For the displacement engine to work, you need radioactive material. It powers the engine without it you just have a hunk of metal that looks really good to the untrained eye.  
  
D'Argo: You mean this whole thing is a lie?  
  
John: She made a really good attempt at it but the only thing that engine is good for is destruction of the ship that mounts it and tries to use it. The design is righteous but slightly out of order. It doesn't contain any radioactive material at all. I got a look. The repeater is faulty. When they try to fire it, it is going to build up a lot of energy and implode taking anything within 40 metras of it with it.  
  
Noranti: Do you think Furlow knows it won't work?  
  
John: Of course she does otherwise she wouldn't have used the pretty pictures to convince everyone of its power. She would have used a live demonstration because then she could start the bidding as high as she wanted.  
  
Chiana: I have a question.  
  
John looked back at her.  
  
Chiana: Rygel told us about Sikozu. Why did you warn her? She chose Scorpius over us.  
  
John: I know Sikozu is not your favorite person but she has been an asset to us. If it wasn't for her, Aeryn, hell all of us might have, would have, died on Katratzi. I am not ready to let her die. Are you?  
  
Chiana didn't answer. John turned back.  
  
Stark fell to the floor. He was screaming. A bright white light was coming from his eye. John and D'Argo held him so he didn't break anything.  
  
John: Get his mask.  
  
Chiana got Stark's mask. When his face went back to "normal" John carefully slipped his mask on. Stark was unconscious.  
  
Noranti: Is he going to be all right?  
  
John: He'll be fine. He just needs to rest. Hope it is not that painful for all of us.  
  
Rygel was staring at Furlow's ship.  
  
Rygel: We can't let her do this.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
Rygel: I saw the power of that weapon in person. I saw what it did to Crichton.  
  
He looked at John.  
  
Rygel: It fried him. Furlow doesn't have it right now but may be someday she will. We can't let that happen.  
  
John: This coming from you who didn't want to come in the first place.  
  
Rygel: I think Aeryn was right. Furlow can't do it again if she is dead.  
  
Noranti: We can't just murder someone.  
  
Rygel: Why not? There is no telling how many people she has murdered. I know of two, the ancient and the other Crichton, and you said yourself she is about to kill again.  
  
John and D'Argo stood up.  
  
D'Argo: (gesturing to Noranti) Take care of him.  
  
D'Argo sat in the pilot's seat.  
  
John: What are you thinking Dee?  
  
D'Argo: He is right. Someday she will figure it out. Look at what she has done all ready.  
  
John sat in the seat beside D'Argo. He stared at the ship.  
  
Rygel: I would think you of all people would want her dead simply because of Aeryn.  
  
John: Aeryn has made her peace with what happened. How do we make peace with ourselves if we murder Furlow?  
  
Chiana leaned on the back of D'Argo's chair.  
  
Chiana: How are we going to make peace with ourselves if she really does make this engine and sells it to Scarrans or peacekeepers and it is used to destroy entire populations of people?  
  
John held his hand up in the patented Vulcan finger spread.  
  
John: The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few.  
  
He took a deep breath and looked at D'Argo.  
  
John: Does Lola still have the schematics of the ship?  
  
D'Argo: Yes.  
  
John: Pick your points and blow the hell out of it but give the people a chance to get off.  
  
Rygel: How is that going to stop Furlow?  
  
John: Furlow will be the target of every species on the ship because they will think she tried to double cross them, especially when we broadcast the fact the weapon is a fake.  
  
Chiana: So we will be killing her without actually killing her. It works I like it.  
  
D'Argo: Are you sure?  
  
John: No but they are right. She managed to copy my module and travel through a wormhole. She was very close with the engine. She can't be allowed to just roam around the territories with even that much knowledge in her head. At least this way she will be too busy trying to save her life to get into any more trouble, if she lives long enough. 


	6. Part VI

Aeryn was gathering some things for both John and herself. She was hoping to stay on Arnessk for a short while. She was rummaging through some of the clothing that John brought back from Earth when she heard a beeping sound. She walked over to her bag and pulled a small silver device out of the inner pocket. She pressed the red flashing light.  
  
Aeryn: Not now.  
  
(Cut to Pilot) Pilot was running his final diagnostic scan of Moya. She was running at a relaxed 98%. Her starburst was back on online and ready encase they needed it. She still had a couple of small blind spots but the DRDs were working on them.  
  
Pilot: Aeryn, I am receiving a transmission from Captain D'Argo. They are returning. Their mission is complete. Everyone is well.  
  
The dim light in her chambers illuminated the tears on her cheeks.  
  
Aeryn: Were they successful?  
  
Pilot: He did not go into detail but it would seem so. They said they will tell us about it when they rendezvous with us at Arnessk in ten solar days.  
  
Aeryn: (wiping her face) Pilot, have the DRDs prepare my prowler. I will explain when I come to the den.  
  
Pilot was confused by the request but sent the DRDs.  
  
When Aeryn entered the den she was wearing her long leather coat. Pilot could see the pulse pistol resting on her hip.  
  
Pilot: I don't believe we are in range of Arnessk as of yet.  
  
Aeryn leaned against the console. She held up a vid chip.  
  
Aeryn: I have something important that I have to take care of before I go to Arnessk. I need you to give this vid chip to John when he returns.  
  
Pilot took the vid chip.  
  
Pilot: Are you in some sort of trouble Aeryn?  
  
Aeryn: No, I am simply keeping a promise.  
  
Pilot: Do you think it is wise to go in your condition? Possibly it would be wiser to wait for Commander Crichton.  
  
Aeryn: I will be perfectly safe however Crichton may not be. It will be easier and quicker if I go alone.  
  
Pilot: If it is that simple, why are you taking a weapon?  
  
Aeryn looked down at her pulse pistol. She touched one of Pilot's hands.  
  
Aeryn: I should be gone less than a couple of weeknens. I might even beat the others back.  
  
Pilot: Commander Crichton is not going to like this.  
  
Aeryn: I know but I have to go. I will be back. When I am ready I will contact you for the coordinates to Arnessk.  
  
She stepped away from the console.  
  
Aeryn: Don't worry Pilot. I am not going to do anything dangerous.  
  
When she reached the door she turned back toward Pilot.  
  
Aeryn: John will try to get you to try and map out my trajectory and figure out my coordinates.for his own safety and mine, I am asking you to respect my wishes and don't do it.  
  
Pilot nodded his head in acknowledgement. He didn't agree with what she was doing but he had to respect her wishes.  
  
Within a half arn, Aeryn was gone. She was completely off Moya's scanners within an arn.  
  
********  
  
Chiana, Noranti, Stark and Rygel were bickering off and on for days. They were getting on each other's nerves and D'Argo's. It finally got so bad that he tongued them.  
  
John: Feel better?  
  
D'Argo: At least it will be quiet in here for a short while.  
  
John had been sitting silently for most of the ride.  
  
D'Argo: What is bothering you? Are you still feeling guilty about what we did to Furlow?  
  
He shook his head.  
  
John: No, I know you all were right.  
  
D'Argo: Then what is bothering you?  
  
John: Everything.  
  
D'Argo: Can you be a little more specific?  
  
John: I'm just tired of it Dee.  
  
D'Argo: Of what?  
  
John: It all.  
  
John sat up in his chair and stared out at the stars.  
  
John: I am tired of having to save a universe that is trying to kill me. I am tired of everybody and their mother trying to steal pieces of my brain and taking chunks of my soul. I am tired of killing and causing others to die. More than anything I am tired of being the infamous John Crichton.  
  
D'Argo: Who do you want to be?  
  
He thought for a microt. He looked at D'Argo.  
  
John: (speaking with resolve in his voice) I want to be Aeryn's husband. I want to be Shorty's father.  
  
D'Argo: You will be. You are.  
  
John: When I was growing up I thought Jack was the worse father on Earth. He was always so busy being Jack Crichton, astronaut, that he didn't have a whole lot of time to be Jack Crichton, father. I grew up resenting him for that. It took getting thrown into another universe for me to realize just what an amazing man he was and how lucky I was to have him. If I never got caught in that wormhole and spit out into this crazy universe, he and I would still be having pissing contests.  
  
D'Argo looked at him.  
  
John: Figure of speech. Point is I don't want the same for me and my son. I don't want him to grow up resenting me because of what I have done, of who I am. I lived in a shadow for the majority of my life it is not a fun place to be.  
  
D'Argo: I hear a lot of what you don't want. What do you want?  
  
John: Right now I just want to be able to watch Aeryn grow fat with my child inside of her.  
  
D'Argo: I wouldn't let her hear you calling her fat.  
  
John smiled slightly.  
  
John: I want to be there when he is born. I want to see his first steps, hear his first words. I want to calm his fears, share his joy and give him a swift kick in the ass if he needs it. I want to teach him. I want to see the amazement and joy in his eyes when he learns something new and exciting.  
  
D'Argo: You will be a great father John.  
  
John: How do you know that?  
  
He looked over his shoulder at D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo: Because unlike me, you will be there.  
  
John lowered his eyes.  
  
John: I just want a safe heaven for my family where my son can just be a kid with simple kid problems, fears and joys. He will have to face the harshness of this universe soon enough. I just want him to have a chance to be a normal kid first.  
  
D'Argo: John, I have no doubt that your child will have an exceptional life but he will never be normal.  
  
D'Argo smiled slightly. John smiled and looked up at him.  
  
Chiana started to come around. John looked back.  
  
John: They are going to be mad as hell when they wake up.  
  
D'Argo: I have plenty more tongue where that came from.  
  
They looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
**********  
  
Moya had arrived at Arnessk three days before Lola. Jool had made several trips back and forth from the planet to Moya. She and Pilot would share stories of their adventures since they parted.  
  
D'Argo: There she is.  
  
Everyone looked.  
  
Rygel: Finally!  
  
D'Argo: Pilot, we are here.  
  
Jool: D'Argo, its Jool.  
  
Chiana looked at D'Argo. He smiled.  
  
D'Argo: Jool, it is good to hear your voice.  
  
Jool: And yours.  
  
John: How is everything?  
  
Jool: Crichton, you are going to be amazed by the things I have found since you left.  
  
John: Can't wait to see them cousin. Where is Aeryn? Is she aboard or down on the planet?  
  
There was no answer.  
  
John: Pilot?  
  
D'Argo: Pilot open up the bay we are coming aboard.  
  
Pilot: The bay is open Captain D'Argo.  
  
When they landed Jool was waiting for them. Everyone got off except Chiana and D'Argo.  
  
Chiana: You seem to be happy to be here.  
  
D'Argo: Yes. I enjoyed my stay.  
  
Chiana: Are you happy because of the planet or because of Jool?  
  
D'Argo stood up. He looked at her but didn't answer. He moved passed her to exit Lola. She followed him down the stairs. When D'Argo saw Jool, she smiled and went to him. They hugged. He lifted her off her feet into his strong arms.  
  
Jool: I have missed you.  
  
D'Argo: And I you.  
  
He put her down. She went to Chiana.  
  
D'Argo: Where is Aeryn?  
  
John: That is what I want to know.  
  
Jool: I think we should go to command.  
  
John: What is going on? Where is she?  
  
Jool: Pilot has a message for you in command.  
  
Pilot explained about Aeryn leaving and held up the vid chip. John told him to play it.  
  
Aeryn: John, I know you are going to be angry with me but I had to leave. It involves that promise I made before I returned to Moya. I am in no danger and will return soon. I am not going to tell you not to worry because I know you will anyway. Just know that I am fine and will return to you soon. I love you.  
  
The image disappeared.  
  
John: Where did she go Pilot?  
  
Pilot: She did not tell me only that she would be safe but you would not be, if you were allowed to follow her.  
  
John: Can you plot her trajectory?  
  
Pilot: She has asked me not to. She said she would contact me to receive the coordinates to Arnessk.  
  
John slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
John: Damn! She needs a leash.  
  
Jool: John, I am sure she is fine. Aeryn has always been able to take care of herself.  
  
John: Yeah when it was just herself she had to worry about.  
  
John stormed out of command. Chiana followed him out.  
  
Jool: Something I don't know.  
  
D'Argo: Aeryn is pregnant with John's child.  
  
Jool had a look of shock on her face.  
  
D'Argo: Come on we have a lot of catching up to do.  
  
********  
  
Aeryn arrived at the desolate planet deep in the uncharted territories. She took the communicator out of her pocket.  
  
Aeryn: It's Aeryn. I am here.  
  
She landed and was greeted by an elderly woman. She was surprised by Aeryn's condition.  
  
Ky: You have certainly changed since we saw you last.  
  
Aeryn: How is he?  
  
Ky: Angry that I called you without his permission but anxious to see you.  
  
Aeryn: Where is he?  
  
Ky: Down below.  
  
Ky walked up to Aeryn. She opened her coat. She gently laid her hand on Aeryn's stomach.  
  
Ky: One life ends while another begins. That is the way it should be.  
  
She took Aeryn's hand and led her inside.  
  
The structure was a hollowed out underground cave. It was primitive at best with very little by way of comforts. On the bed lay the body of a man only a shadow of the man he once was. Looking at his scarred features you couldn't tell that he once was quite handsome. Aeryn walked over to the bed and sat beside the still body. She touched his hand.  
  
Aeryn: I am here.  
  
The man's eyes opened slowly. His head turned in her direction. The mere sight of her face brought a smile to his otherwise unanimated face.  
  
Aeryn: Don't be angry with Ky.  
  
Old man: You are well?  
  
Aeryn: Ullom is dead. Thanks to Crichton and the others.  
  
The man tried to rise from the bed.  
  
Man: Ullom found you! How?  
  
Aeryn touched his shoulders and laid him back down.  
  
Aeryn: It is all right. He did not harm me. As you can see I am cured of the heat delirium.  
  
He pulled himself to a sitting position. He looked in her eyes.  
  
Man: The sadness is gone. You have found your peace.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Ky: That is not all.  
  
He saw Aeryn's stomach.  
  
Man: Protect at all costs.  
  
Aeryn: We will.  
  
She took his hand in hers.  
  
Aeryn: I have come to take you back with me.  
  
Man: Ky told me. I can't be healed Aeryn. The damage is too extensive.  
  
Aeryn: I know but Ky wants to be with her people and it is time that you were with yours.  
  
Man: Could be dangerous for you.  
  
Aeryn: Scorpius and the Scarrans will always be a threat to us. You being there will not change that and the Hokothians are no longer a threat to you or me now that Ullom is dead.  
  
The man looked at Ky. She nodded her encouragement to him.  
  
Man: Think we can both fit in that prowler of yours in your condition?  
  
Aeryn smiled slightly.  
  
Aeryn: We'll manage.  
  
Aeryn and Ky got the man situated in the prowler. Ky hugged Aeryn.  
  
Ky: Take care of yourself and him.  
  
Aeryn: I will. Are you sure you will be okay?  
  
Ky: My transport is behind those hills. I will leave soon after you.  
  
Aeryn: Thank you for all you did.  
  
Ky: You helped avenge my son and restore is name with our people. It couldn't have been easy for you especially after what he did.  
  
Aeryn: I did it for one mother to another.  
  
Ky touched her cheek.  
  
Ky: Be well Aeryn Sun. Be happy.  
  
Aeryn climbed into her prowler.  
  
**********  
  
Crichton spent much of his time buried in the artifacts that Jool dug up out of the catacombs. It didn't keep his mind off of Aeryn but it kept him from pacing. He traveled back and forth from the planet to Moya checking with Pilot constantly.  
  
D'Argo found John sitting in command alone. He was staring out of the view screen.  
  
D'Argo: You missed the meal again.  
  
John: I'm not hungry.  
  
D'Argo: She will be back.  
  
John: What could she have been thinking? What could be worth the risk?  
  
D'Argo: She said that she was safe.  
  
John: She says a lot of things.  
  
Pilot: Captain! Commander Crichton!  
  
D'Argo: What's the problem Pilot?  
  
Pilot: I have received a message from Aeryn Sun.  
  
John stood up.  
  
John: Is she all right? Where is she?  
  
Pilot: She should be arriving within a day.  
  
John: Can you patch me through to her?  
  
Pilot: I will try.  
  
John let out a deep breath.  
  
Pilot: She is still too far off our scanners for the com to work.  
  
John: When she is close enough get her on the phone.  
  
Pilot: Understood. There was one more part of the message.  
  
D'Argo: What is it Pilot?  
  
Pilot: She says she is not returning alone.  
  
Sleep did not come easy to John but he did manage to catch a few winks.  
  
Pilot: Commander?  
  
John lifted his head off the pillow. He had been sleeping on Aeryn's pillow since returning to Moya.  
  
John: Yes Pilot.  
  
Pilot: Moya is able to get a signal to the prowler.  
  
John hopped off the bed.  
  
John: Patch me through.  
  
He picked up his com.  
  
John: Aeryn.  
  
There was static at first. He called out her name again.  
  
Aeryn: John?  
  
John: Thank god. Are you all right?  
  
Aeryn: I am fine. Didn't you get my message?  
  
John: You were just a little vague honey. What were you thinking going off like that?  
  
Aeryn: I know you're mad at me but you will understand why I did it this way when we land in a few arns.  
  
John: Who is we?  
  
Aeryn: Hard to explain. You'll see when I get there.  
  
John: Again kind of vague honey.  
  
Aeryn: Stop worrying. Get some sleep.  
  
John: (voice softening) Are you sure you are okay?  
  
Aeryn: We are both fine. Love you. Aeryn out.  
  
The com went dead. John laid back on the bed. Within microts he was sound asleep.  
  
The crew of Moya, including Jool, were there when Aeryn returned. The lid of her prowler opened. John slid the stairs over and held his hand up to her as she climbed out of the prowler. When she got to the bottom of the stairs he pulled her in his arms.  
  
John: Don't you ever do that to me again.  
  
Aeryn: I told you I was safe.  
  
He stepped back and looked at her. She saw Jool beside D'Argo.  
  
Aeryn: Jool, I am glad you are here. He will need your help.  
  
John: He who?  
  
She gestured toward the prowler. John stepped up the ladder. The man lifted himself from the seat gingerly.  
  
Man: John Crichton.  
  
John nearly fell back down the stairs when he saw who it was.  
  
Chiana: Well, who is it?  
  
The man stood up and got a leg over the side. Everyone stood in deafening silence.  
  
John: Crais! 


	7. Part VII

John and D'Argo were in command discussing their new traveling companion. Aeryn came in with Chiana on her heels.  
  
Chiana: Are you sure you should be leaving him alone with those two?  
  
Aeryn: Stark is helping with the pain and Noranti used her powders to help him sleep.  
  
John stood up and turned toward them.  
  
John: Obvious question number one.are you sure he is your father?  
  
Aeryn: After what Xhalax tried to do to me on Valldon, I wasn't going to just take his word for it. I had genetic testing done and just to be sure, Jool is going to run them again here.  
  
John nodded.  
  
D'Argo: Right, Chiana.  
  
Chiana: No, I want to stay.  
  
D'Argo took her by the arm.  
  
Aeryn: It is all right D'Argo. She can stay I think we all need to discuss this.  
  
Aeryn moved across command and sat down. John sat across from her.  
  
Chiana climbed on the corner of the table and sat down. D'Argo stood by the console with his arms crossed.  
  
Aeryn: I don't know where to begin.  
  
D'Argo: How did you find him?  
  
Aeryn: I didn't. He found me. Quite by accident but once he realized who I was he asked me to stay with his group.  
  
John: His group?  
  
Aeryn: Talyn was the leader of the renegade peacekeepers.  
  
Chiana: The ones you left here to find.  
  
Aeryn looked up at her.  
  
Aeryn: I wasn't really looking for them. I just needed an excuse to.  
  
She looked at John.  
  
John: To run away from me.  
  
He smiled slightly when she nodded.  
  
D'Argo: What made him sick?  
  
Aeryn: I don't know. He was ill when I joined him.  
  
John: Aeryn, what happened with the Hokothians? My spidey sense is telling me that Ullom and your bout with the flu had something to do with Talyn.  
  
Aeryn pushed her hair behind her ears.  
  
Aeryn: When Talyn found me the renegades were in route to Hokothia. They were contacted by the leader of the resistance asking for help in their uprising against the Prime Hokothian.  
  
Chiana: There were enough peacekeepers to fight a civil war?  
  
Aeryn: No but there were techs among them.  
  
John: They gave them peacekeeper weapons.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Aeryn: In order to avoid Ullom and his centuries, the resistance had built a city about a 500 metras below the planet surface. It was incredible what they managed to accomplish. The entrance was so well hidden the centuries never even got close. There were 1000 men, women and children living there.  
  
She got a distant look in her eyes.  
  
John: Aeryn, when you were confronting Ullom you said that the Prime had a lot of people killed. Have anything to do with the settlement?  
  
She looked at John.  
  
Aeryn: They attacked from the surface with as much firepower as they could, collapsing the structure that encased them. They didn't stand a chance. Everyone who was there died. The opening was sealed so even if they didn't die in the explosions.  
  
D'Argo: They suffocated trying to get out.  
  
John: I don't understand how did they find the settlement? From what you described that had to have been down there for cycles before you arrived.  
  
Aeryn: I didn't know the answer to that until Ullom found me here.  
  
Chiana: I don't get it.  
  
Aeryn: The few members of the resistance who survived wanted revenge on the Prime Hokothian. They were planning to storm his palace and kill him. So Talyn sent me and two others along but they were expecting us. We managed to kill the Prime Hokothian but not before we were hit with the biochemical weapon. The Hokothians died helping us escape the palace.  
  
John: So there was a spy amongst the Hokothians.  
  
Aeryn: Not the Hokothians.  
  
John sat up straight and looked at her.  
  
John: Aeryn, who did you tell about Moya?  
  
She looked at him then Chiana and D'Argo without saying a word.  
  
D'Argo: Your father betrayed you?!  
  
She looked toward the view screen.  
  
Aeryn: I didn't know who did until Ullom showed up here looking for me. He knew to find me on Moya and knew about my symptoms. There was only one person who could have told him.  
  
Chiana: So what the frell is he doing here? Why do you care if he lives or dies?  
  
Aeryn: I don't.  
  
John: Aeryn.  
  
John touched her hand.  
  
Aeryn: He betrayed the Hokothians for profit. He wanted the currency and played both sides against each other. To make sure he didn't get found out, he sent me to make sure the only Hokothians who could have betrayed his treachery.  
  
John: The Prime and Ullom.  
  
Aeryn: Yes. Were killed but he had to cover himself encase the coup failed.  
  
Chiana: So he told them you were coming?  
  
She nodded.  
  
D'Argo: Why did you bring him here?  
  
Her eyes scanned all their faces.  
  
Aeryn: Don't you see, Talyn thinks he got away with it. He thinks there is no one alive who knows what he did. I am his daughter naturally I would never doubt that his intentions were anything but honorable.  
  
John: What do you plan on doing?  
  
Aeryn: Just before he takes his last breath I am going to make sure that he knows I know what he did to those people and what he tried to do to me. I want him to take that with him when he goes.  
  
Noranti: (voice over com) Aeryn, Talyn wishes to see you.  
  
She stood up slowly and moved toward the door.  
  
John: Aeryn.  
  
The three of them stared at her back. She stopped in her tracks.  
  
Aeryn: He knew.  
  
She turned back toward them.  
  
Aeryn: (voice void of emotion) He knew about the baby when he sent me to the palace.  
  
She turned back toward the door. John stood up and moved toward her.  
  
John: When Ullom showed up here you held a pulse pistol to your head and were ready to die. Was that to protect Talyn?  
  
Aeryn: (turning quickly) No! It was you, D'Argo and the others. I knew what Ullom was capable of. He had to understand that you all had nothing to do with it and that I would kill myself before I would let him use you to get to me.  
  
Chiana: Why didn't you just tell him it was Talyn? He would have went after him.  
  
Aeryn: And the others with him would get caught in the crossfire trying to protect him.  
  
John stepped to her. He looked in her eyes. No one spoke a word.  
  
Pilot: Aeryn, Noranti is requesting your presence in Talyn's chambers.  
  
Aeryn: I am on my way.  
  
She touched John's cheek and walked out.  
  
John: (speaking just above a whisper) Bastard.  
  
********  
  
D'Argo was standing in command staring out at the stars. The ship was quiet except for DRDs buzzing about. John walked in. He was tucking in his t-shirt.  
  
John: Hey Dee.  
  
D'Argo: You couldn't sleep either?  
  
He shook his head. He slid onto the table and put his feet up on the bench.  
  
John: I can't stop thinking about what Aeryn told us.  
  
D'Argo went over and sat beside him.  
  
D'Argo: When Jothee betrayed me with Chiana, I felt a pain like none I have felt since my wife died. I can't even imagine what Aeryn is feeling knowing that her father would see her and her child dead rather than risk being found out.  
  
John: It is taking all I have not to put a pulse blast right between his eyes myself.  
  
D'Argo: Are we really going to let her go through with this?  
  
John: What can we do to stop her and do we have the right? Anyway I have tried to talk to her.  
  
D'Argo: May be it is not her we need to talk to.  
  
John looked at him.  
  
**********  
  
As D'Argo and John approached Talyn's chambers, they could hear Stark chanting. They stood in the doorway watching him with Talyn.  
  
John: Stark.  
  
Stark replaced his mask and moved toward the door.  
  
John: How is he?  
  
Stark: Not much longer.  
  
He started to walk out.  
  
D'Argo: Where are you going?  
  
Stark: Aeryn ask me to bring her when he was close to crossing over.  
  
John took his arm.  
  
John: Hold off on that. We want to talk to him first.  
  
Stark: But.  
  
D'Argo leaned into him.  
  
D'Argo: Do as we ask. We will take the responsibility.  
  
Stark looked at Talyn then at them. He nodded and left the three men alone.  
  
Talyn's voice was weak but demanding.  
  
Talyn: I want to see Aeryn.  
  
John: People in hell want ice water.  
  
Talyn looked at them.  
  
Talyn: Why do you keep her away from me? I am her father.  
  
D'Argo: Didn't stop you from trying to kill her.  
  
Talyn lifted his head off the pillow.  
  
Talyn: What?!  
  
John: Didn't think anyone would figure it out, did you? You tried to send your own daughter and grandchild to their deaths and when that didn't work.  
  
D'Argo: You sent Ullom after her to finish the job.  
  
Talyn tried to get out of bed.  
  
Talyn: You don't know what you are talking about.  
  
He fell to his knees.  
  
Talyn: Aeryn.  
  
John: Don't bother. Coms are muted. My wife needs the rest.  
  
Talyn looked up at them. He sat with his back leaning against the bed.  
  
Talyn: How did you know?  
  
John: We didn't.  
  
His eyes had genuine sadness in them when he realized it was Aeryn who figured out the truth.  
  
Talyn: Aeryn?  
  
D'Argo: Does that bother you? Knowing that your child knows what a coward you are.  
  
Talyn: I tried to warn her.  
  
John: You sent her knowing that they were waiting.  
  
D'Argo got between Talyn and John.  
  
Talyn: I have to explain. You have to let me see her.  
  
D'Argo: We have a better idea.  
  
John went over and picked up Talyn's bag.  
  
John: You know a while ago Aeryn got stabbed nearly died because of damage to her peripheral nerve. Her first instinct was to get in her prowler and fly off alone and wait for death to take her.  
  
John was holding Talyn's jacket.  
  
Talyn: She wants me here. She has forgiven me my weakness.  
  
D'Argo pulled him off the floor and sat him on the bed.  
  
D'Argo: May be but.  
  
John: We haven't. You didn't live your life with any dignity or courage. We thought may be you would like to claim a little in death.  
  
He walked over and dropped the bag onto the floor in front of Talyn.  
  
Talyn: Leave without saying goodbye to her.  
  
John: It is not the first time.  
  
D'Argo: For your sake, it will be the last.  
  
Talyn: You have to listen to my side of things.  
  
John snatched him up by the collar.  
  
John: You don't have a side. You almost killed her and my son. If I didn't know death was standing beside you, there would be a hole in your chest where your cold, black heart is barely beating.  
  
D'Argo: John don't.  
  
He pulled him off. Talyn fell back to the bed.  
  
Talyn: Do you think I wanted her to die? She is my only child. Peacekeepers stole her from me once. Seeing her again was more than I could have ever hoped for but there was the bigger picture to look at. Aeryn would understand. She is a strategist just like I am.  
  
John: She is nothing like you!  
  
Pilot: Commander, the transport pod is ready and has been supplied.  
  
John: Thank you Pilot.  
  
D'Argo: Your transportation is ready.  
  
Talyn: I can't leave without saying goodbye to her.  
  
John: I think you can.  
  
D'Argo: I know you can.  
  
Talyn stood up slowly.  
  
Talyn: What makes you think she will not come after me?  
  
John: You have no idea who Aeryn is.  
  
D'Argo: Don't worry about Aeryn. We will take care of her.  
  
They ushered Talyn and his bag to the bay. Talyn stepped up on to the transport pod. He looked back at John and D'Argo.  
  
Talyn: I never meant for any of that to happen. I had made the deal with the Prime before I ever met Aeryn.  
  
D'Argo: We will tell her that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. That should ease her disappointment.  
  
John stared at Talyn for a microt. He stepped toward the pod.  
  
John: I am only glad that she doesn't ever have to see you again and I will make sure that she forgets that you ever crossed her path.  
  
Talyn stared into John's eyes. He said nothing. He boarded the transport pod.  
  
D'Argo: Pilot, track him. Make sure he does not try to return to Arnessk or Moya.  
  
Pilot: Understood.  
  
John and D'Argo backed away as the pod lifted off the pad.  
  
D'Argo: Aeryn is going to be furious.  
  
John: Yeah.  
  
John turned on his heels and walked out. D'Argo waited until the pod was gone and Moya's bay doors were closed. 


End file.
